Revy's VD
by Draco38
Summary: A simple just for grins story.


A simple just for grins story.

Revy's VD.

* * *

Rock arrived at the Rip-off Church to find Eda propped up in the sanctuary.

"Afternoon, Eda," he said as he strolled in while lighting a cigarette.

"Hey Rock, you here for your ammo shipment?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was out this way so I thought I would check and see if it was ready."

The blond grinned, "Soooo, Rock! What did you get Revy for today?"

The Japanese man gave her a puzzled look, "Huh, what are you talking about?"

Eda sat up straight, "Rock! It's February 14th! Valentine's Day! You fucking telling me you didn't get Revy anything!?"

Rock shook his head 'no' as a dark figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Eda! I've told you before to watch your language in the chapel!"

Eda flinched and ducked her head, "Sorry, Sister Yolanda…"

Rock bowed to the old woman, "Good afternoon, Sister."

"Good afternoon, Rock. I understand why you are confused by Eda's question," she said. "Allow me to explain, Eda. In Japan, girls give boys gifts on St. Valentine's Day, unlike America where boys give them to girls. In Japan, if the boy wishes to reciprocate, they do it on March 15th which is called White Day."

"That's nuts!" Eda exclaimed.

Rock shrugged, "That's the way it's done, Eda. I'm sure Revy doesn't know that so I didn't expect anything."

Yolanda shook her head as Eda stared in shock.

"Rock, Rock, Rock," the old woman said as she smirked. "You're smarter than this, my son. You must remember, Revy is an American girl, she doesn't have any ideas about how things work in Japan as you should well know."

Rock winced, "I didn't think about it that way…"

Yolanda smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "That's alright, young man. I know her tastes and I think we have something in stock that will fix you up."

Rock simply nodded as she motioned for him to follow her.

000

Dutch was sitting at his desk trying to do paper work as he could hear Benny typing away at his computer. That was not what was bothering him though. What was bothering him was his gunslinger sitting on the couch mumbling under her breath.

"Revy! What are you muttering about? You're making it where I can't think!" he said.

"I think she's upset Rock didn't give her anything yet, Dutch," Benny said from the computer room.

"Damn right! That asshole jumped up and ran out of here without a word! Doesn't he know what day it is?" she mouthed off loudly. "And shut-tha-hell-up, Benny!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the hacker said as he continued to type.

Dutch shook his head, "Do you mean to tell me you've been grumpy all day because he didn't wake you up with a box of chocolates this morning?"

"He could'a least said something!"

Dutch sighed, "Revy you _do_ know that the Japanese don't do Valentine's Day like we do in America, don't you?"

"Huh?! What tha hell you mean, boss?" she said as she looked at him in confusion.

"Benny would you like to handle this explanation?" the big man asked his blond employee.

Benny stuck his head out of his room and said, "You see Revy in Japan…"

000

Five minutes later, Revy sat stunned.

"What tha fucking hell!? You mean guys don't give girls presents on Valentine's Day in Japan!? That's fucking stupid!"

"You got to remember Rock's from a different culture, Revy," Dutch said. "They do things differently. He doesn't mean anything by it; it's just how he was raised."

She crossed her arms and slid down on the couch, sulking. "Damnit to fucking hell! I was looking forward to this too!"

Dutch looked towards the door as he heard Rock coming up the stairs. "Well here he comes now; don't be too hard on him if he doesn't have anything for you."

Revy just frowned.

The door opened and Rock came in hauling two big gym bags and a gun case. "Hey everyone," he said. "I got our ammo order from the church and Benny's computer boards from the supplier."

"Thanks Rock," Benny called from his room.

Rock sat the bags down and turned to his partner, "Why do you look so grumpy, Revy?"

"No reason, I just feel like it okay!?"

The man grinned as he held out the gun case. "Well maybe this will help you feel better, Happy Valentine's Day, Revy!"

The gunslinger sat up in surprise and ripped the case from his hands, "For me, Rock? Really!?" She cackled with joy as she snapped opened the latches.

Dutch's eyebrows rose over the top of his sunglasses and Benny muttered, "Oh boy!" as Revy pulled out a pink gun.

"What the fuck?" she said as she turned it over in her hands. "It's pink!"

Rock chuckled, "Yeah I know, but it was the only one Yolanda had in stock. She thought it might appeal to your 'feminine' side, but I know you might want to get it refinished later on. It's a Saiga-12 combat shotgun and I got you two thirty round drum magazines for it. I didn't think you had one like it so I thought you might like one."

Revy thought about it for a minute and then smiled, "I don't know, really it's kinda cute! Thanks baby!" With that she got up and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close for a kiss, but stopped. "No chocolates?" she growled.

"Ah…tell you what, how 'bout I take you to dinner and then we take a walk afterwards and find a chocolate shop?"

She smiled again, "Good answer, Rocky-boy!" She kissed him and then let go. "Now grab me some ammo and the mags and let's go to the boat and test this baby out!"

Rock blew a relieved breath as she stormed out the door.

Dutch smirked as Benny clapped silently, "Good save, Rock!"

Rock nodded and then winced as Revy shouted form the stairs, "Rock! Come on, baby's waiting!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe, may not be 100% in character but what the heck, it's Valentine's Day. I patterned the Saiga after ones I've seen Stephanie have on the show 'Sons of Guns'.

Please review and favorite!


End file.
